turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Charlie Lynton
Should we put up a picture of Tony Blair, whom the character is clearly supposed to be? (His full name is Anthony Charles Lynton Blair). Elefuntboy 07:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Nah. But a literary comment would be a good idea. TR 08:17, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Why not? There's the picture of Kurt Waldheim on the Kurt Haldweim article. Sorry, never mind, there isn't any more. 09:54, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, Wait a Minute . . . It says here that Lynton became leader of the BUF in the mid-90s and "eventually" became Prime Minister. I took that to mean he became Prime Minister some time after becoming leader of the BUF. But in the UK, a Party leader becomes PM as matter of course as soon as his party becomes the Government party (or these days, the largest Government party). In theory the monarch can ask anyone he or she pleases to form the government and serve as PM, but no monarch has defied the make-up of Parliament in over two hundred years, and surely they'd be even less inclined to do so in the ItPoME timeline. Now Britain in this timeline is a one-party state, is it not? Did the BUF do a stint in Opposition? I can't see the Nazis tolerating that from a vassal state, even if the other party were also fascist. In OTL they helped Antonescu defeat the Iron Guard, and the Iron Guard's ideology was right up their alley. Wouldn't they do the same for the BUF? Or is it just a mistake in the article? Turtle Fan 16:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Glaring error in the article. Based on the history, it appears to be my doing, so I'm quite embarassed. He was quite prominent in the party in the period prior to the beginning of the novel, but he didn't actually become leader of the party until 2010. TR 17:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :And now I've gone back and reviewed and no, the text does say the 1990s. And it was certainly never in the opposition. :So back to your original question: from what I can tell upon review, the BUF prior to 2010 selected their PM in a similar fashion to how the Nazis selected Fuehrer: a select committee got together behind closed doors and, after much deliberation, made their choice. Of the four or so Fuehrers we know of, we can only say for sure that Hitler was also the leader of the party before his ascension. Buckliger absolutely wasn't, although I guess he became party leader after the fact. :Once Lynton was able to steer the BUF back to more democratic principles (that is, the BUF members electing their leaders), only then was he able to use that position of party leadership to become PM. TR 18:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Odd. I thought they were adhering to prewar political forms. Not every country's parties make their leaders their candidates for high office: I think Bush the Elder is the only President who had served as a National Committe Chairman, and the two were completely unrelated in his case. But it's always been how things are done in Britain. If you're going to keep the monarchy and the Parliament and the Prime Minister's office intact, and if you're going to have such a position as party leader. . . . Turtle Fan 19:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :The Nazis had Hitler as Party Fuehrer, meaning he made all the big decisions and everyone looked up to him, but Hess and then Bormann after him was in charge of day-to-day Party affairs (the so called Party Chancellery). Perhaps that's what HT envisioned for Lynton? Jelay14 21:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC)